


Could You Be The Devil, Could You Be An Angel?

by zeldatalestuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Can't forget the precious fluffy moments, Chapters might be short, Iwaizumi is an alien, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Smut, Oikawa remains an alien nerd, Ripping out heart times, So much angst, Sorry even though I regret nothing, et is the song, fluff too, karasuno are cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldatalestuck/pseuds/zeldatalestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea that's probably been done before bUT I REALLY LIKE THE IDEA OF THIS and there is an actual plot to this one!<br/>ET by Katy Perry inspired me to write this and I made whole playlist just for this fanfiction it's called "Alien Fanfic" by Zelda Tumblog (Youtube) ;D<br/>Thanks for reading by the way! It means a lot that a special person like you is here!<br/>Approximately 1,000-2,000 words per chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18th Is Always The Special One

**Author's Note:**

> It seems Oikawa knew that life out there was possible, he just didn't know that they would discover it so soon and on his 18th birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of this brilliant idea off of E.T. by Katy Perry aND I thought it was brilliant even though there are a lot of AUs like this. I hope you enjoy my version! Also I am very excited to get a new fanfic going and sorry if the chapters are short! Thanks for reading everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa knew that this day would be the best birthday, his 18th was the time he would be able to move out with his friends and they would live together, well, he was actually going to crash at their place because he didn't necessarily have a great pay at his current job. Though what actually happened, he didn't expect.

A long and fresh whiff of warm birthday air through a window on an alien blanket in a two-story house was enough for him to know it. July twentieth had finally come around, he could tell 18 was going to be his best birthday yet! His mom promised him to go to the observatory, he was a space nerd, and take him to his favorite take-out place tonight with Matsukawa and Hanamaki! Or as he usually calls them, Mat-chan and Makki-chan. Anyways, Oikawa knew that this day would be the best birthday, his 18th was the time he would be able to move out with his friends and they would live together, well, he was actually going to crash at their place because he didn't necessarily have a great pay at his current job. The birthday boy's job was at his favorite take-out place which was 'Beatrice's Making Sushi'. It was a really tiny and cute place that really everyone enjoyed.

He took one more breath of the fresh air before rushing down the mint stairs right into his mother's arms, hugging the small woman tightly. 

"Happy Birthday, Tooru!" She cheered happily, keys jangling from her fingers. Oikawa pulled back and smiled widely, a real smile, unlike all the other fake ones that he pulls off. The brown-haired teen looked at the keys and playfully took them from her grasp, running to the front door and grabbing his shoes on the way to the car. Tooru had been dressed since 8am that morning which wasn't too long ago. Special brunch with his friend duo and his mother was the first order of his business. Oikawa didn't want his mother to drive when she was doing so much already, along with that he took the keys for fun, mind as well be the one driving.

Although he had his driver's license, his mother didn't necessarily like driving with him. The teen was really loud and he always enjoyed to blast his music, in their house the rule was driver picks the music and how loud it is. Oikawa loved to have a fun time while being behind the wheel because well, he didn't like being boring and focused for too long or he thought too much/deep. His mother wasn't bad about music or anything like that, he just couldn't handle today being sad because he had time to think about something terrible. Especially when recently scientists made a discove- _STOP,_ Tooru warned himself, unconsciously reaching for the volume button to find that it was already on the highest setting. Disappointment covered his face, so instead he changed the song until eventually the news station about how a caterpillar forms into a butterfly. It slightly interested him hearing about how they turn to goo, but not too long he found himself falling for the thinking process again.

When Tooru was a kid, all he wanted to be was a scientist. But then, scientists starting taking over the government and his dreams were crushed as his grades fell lower. It was a lot of stress to put on when he knew that to be higher than the  _government,_ it took more than straight A's. It took higher than an A and extra credit. He had to be recognized, part of everything science and know how everything works, which was why he had quit volleyball. Though he was comforted a lot and helped, he couldn't help the disappointment when he pulled through and kept the best grades in his class. Everyone congratulated him, but even then, he knew it wouldn't be enough to be a scientist.  _It never was._

That was until graduation and he was asked to go to a college specifically for scientists, but even though he OF COURSE accepted, he didn't feel like he would belong. He  _wasn't_ a genius. Oikawa knew that everyone there would be better, they would all be so smart while he was this terrestrial nerd that had nothing but alien decorations and a notebook that he kept ideas in. This was the simple part, he accepted even though he knew nothing because of a pride that led him there. It was all he had,  _pride._

Oikawa smacked his palm on his forehead,  _Look what you did! Today wasn't supposed to start with remembering shit like this! You fucked up, Tooru, you fucked up._

Finally, they had reached the famous breakfast place that served really most anything for breakfast; bacon pancakes, waffle omelets, sausage on a stick, you name it. He was glad to see that his two gay friends were already there, he wasn't kidding about the gay part. Those two were closer than molecules. 

"Hey, there's the birthday boy! Where's the fancy breakfast panCAKE?" Matsukawa joked, giving a thumbs-up as they told the waitress up front that they were with the two over in the booth, then walked over and sat by his mother on the opposite side of the couple. A quick look at the menu and he just wanted some water and possibly two eggs (scrambled of course). The big dinner was coming and he didn't feel very hungry due to how anxious he was getting for the observatory, even though that was tonight.

"So, how is your morning?" Hanamaki started, taking a spoonful of sugar and dumping it into his coffee, stirring it lightly. Oikawa put on the fakest smile to be thought of, "Well, you know the usual, I woke up pretty as always and even got to have free time breathing in the summer air, Makki-chan. How about you?"

"Well, I mean, this isn't too bad of a morning, but then you showed up." He snickered, Oikawa's mother glaring at him for a second before she went back to listening in on the conversation and pretending to be on her phone. Tooru looked offended and made a 'Hmph' noise before turning to see the nice waitress come up to them and give him a water and the woman beside him coffee. None of his family were early-birds, normally they got up around noon on weekends and especially during the summer. Though, his birthday was the most important objective of the day where they did wake up before 12.

Oikawa drank from the water, finding the ice hit his upper lip and flinching away quickly, luckily no spilling, but lip did hurt now.  _Great, great, what else could happen?_ He thought to himself, rubbing the sensitive hurt area after putting the drink back on the table while the couple in front were almost laughing by his little mistake. As if he didn't make them often.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you happen to know a citizen called 'Oikawa Tooru'?" Tooru flinched at his name, shocked to look over at a man in blue and short black hair that was almost messy. His badge proved he was an authority to be recognized. The name tag on the right of his uniform reading "Sawamura Daichi". The mother perked upward from her pretend and everyone was pretty much looking at them now, while the cop had a nice smile and a nice ironed suit.

"Why yes, he's right here, why do you ask?" She questioned, a puzzled look beginning to reach her beautiful face as she pointed at Oikawa.

The man bowed respectively, "Sawamura Daichi, pleased to meet you, Mr. Oikawa."

Oikawa was the most confused,  _How many people has he asked about me? What did I do wrong? Is there something that I did? Am I being rejected from some this place because I didn't do something properly?_ Questions flew through his head but he managed to stay calm, "Thank you, may I ask why I am being searched for?" He had no time to be polite when he  _needed_ to know why suddenly a cop was in his presence, an officer of the law.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned this earlier, but the American scientist George Lopster has requested for you to come to the laboratory accompanied by the chief captain of our police force, which is me." Daichi signaled towards himself with a small, polite gesture, but even though his mother seemed proud, he knew that this was some sort of trick. It had to be.

Yet he didn't recognize this classmate or really who this "Daichi" was. And why the best scientist of America would specifically ask for  _him._ He wouldn't be fooled by such assumptions of low intelligence. He was stupid, but not that much.

"What a believable costume you have there, but honestly, I am not that stupid." Oikawa felt seriously offended now, he didn't have to fake it for it to show, and it seemed the fake chief noticed, but by now, everyone was back to their old morning routines.

He cleared his throat, a clear sign of nervousness, "Ah, I see, please trust me, Mr. Oikawa. I would let you bring your party, but the scientist is in a private lab at the center meant for the best scientists to figure out the recent discovery." And now here we are with fake sentences, how could this be real if the man was so nervous? Especially if he was the chief.

This almost disgusted Oikawa. He knew the cop wouldn't leave until he was with him, but then again, he valued his pretty life.

Tooru looked at his mother who's face screamed, " _Oikawa this is the actual chief, look at the badge."_ And so he did, which it completely was golden with chief written on it, and then he looked at the badge below it, which then gave him the realization.

 _You fucked up times 2, Tooru._ He facepalmed once more, then realized he must apologize, standing in front of the officer, " _I am deeply sorry for my behavior."_ He said it in a serious voice that was completely professional. Matsukawa and Hanamaki blinked unbelievably, it seemed they were on the same page as the now bowing Tooru.

Daichi put a hand up as an accepted apology, "No need for wasting time, he needs you as quickly as possible. We heard you were the best of the class and right now, our scientists are looking for new ideas on the situation at hand." 

It looked like 2 eggs wouldn't happen, nor his preparations for tonight's showing or the movie they wanted to go see about aliens, but why now? Why on his special day? Oikawa felt grumpy about leaving and frankly, he didn't want to even continue to be there, but he just had to move forward.

That's all he could do. 

Move one step at a time until eventually he couldn't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly remember what Oikawa calls Hanamaki or Matsukawa so bear with me on these names xD  
> Thanks again! I plan on posting around every weekend? Sometimes weekdays depending on how busy I am.  
> See you on next chapter! ;D


	2. The Discovery That Would Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this! Especially since I pretty much was able to plan the whole thing out in like 3 minutes and life is great :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you?"
> 
> "We're in the middle of an explosion and you ask who I am?! What kind of dumbass reaction is that?!"

The lab was bigger than he could ever imagine, it was about half an hour out of town, but that made the night sky view better. Their town wasn't too small or large, it was perfect for living in. He followed Karasuno's chief officer through the hall of the large lab into a room that had a golden plaque of "Dr. Lopster" on it. His name sounded like lobster, which ironically didn't sound too bad.

If this was a joke, Tooru was pretty sure that by now he would know, but everything was real. Somehow he was actually required for a professional scientist. It still surprised him, even though it had been 45 minutes since he first found out. 

And he thought the sun was bright,  _holy shit._ Oikawa didn't want to ask what type of light bulbs these were, he couldn't see due to how light the room was. It was like Sirius was shoved into his eyes by the purest of angels. He closed the burning retinas, rubbing them with his fingers as a few tears managed to escape his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! No one warned me you were coming in, Mr. Oikawa! Please forgive me or I would have given you eye protection." When the brown haired student opened his eyes again, everything was pitch black. Tooru screamed, his vision adjusting, eye aches and pain were on the way.

"You're perfectly fine, Dr. Lopster." A Doctrines degree hung on his wall, along with his other degrees, even his high school Diploma was up there. Pictures of dogs and small children with him were in the area around the white wall. This was only the small part of the room he was in, a gigantic window that spread across the room separated them from a large room that had ash all over it now with a fire that put itself out.

"Uhm?" He pointed across to the ginormous lab. 

"Ah, as you know we recently discovered an asteroid hurling towards Earth. But now we are confused as ever as it has  _slowed down."_

 _"_ What? How?!" His eyes went pure with shock, seeming to already know why somehow.

"That is what we wish to figure out. Our only problem is: Earth is still in danger. We have detected heat signatures in the rock, which means living beings are in the asteroid."

"How does that work?" Oikawa asked, "They couldn't have built the rock unless they put a bunch of chunks together but that would take billions of years for it to compress all into one rock."

"Well, that's another theory we are trying to figure out. Possible that they drilled into the space rock carefully and managed to fit everyone inside. Though, it seems to be approaching Earth within the next 2 hours."

"How come we can't see it?" 

"Look out the window." 

Sure enough, when Oikawa went to the window there was a large mass that covered the sun and wasn't even on fire by how slow it was going. His brown eyes widened, "How come I didn't see that earlier?!" 

"Because we put the protective shield over the city. Everywhere else is vulnerable if the asteroid speeds up." The scientist walked to the window where he was, watching as possibly the slowest moving object he's ever seen gently flew down to the ground, towards their building.

A gleam of excitement sparked in his eyes, "So does this mean, they're aliens?!" His mouth became gaped with excitement that finally he will be able to see aliens in real life, it was just astonishing! 

"They are, but _Tooru_ , this is risky territory. We have no idea if they are here to destroy the world or make peace. You will need to stay away when the time comes." Lopster warned with his actual _name_ , both his hands behind his back that clasped to make his chest puff out slightly like a high authority.

Someday he might be able to do that.

Wear scientific glasses and a lab coat whIle pretending to be the highest authority around because he knew science.

It was somehow reasonable.

"Yes, Dr. Lopster." He bowed for respect and then continued to look at the object, a light smile maintaining his feature. Finally, after all this time of sitting alone in his room wondering if there was life out there, he will know. 

But 2 hours couldn't pass faster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whirling, that's all his mind did during the whole thing. For the past 2 hours he helped actual scientists make a plan about what to do with the newcomers. 

They decided that since the SWAT team and police forces had come, they could use them to form a circle around the lab where Oikawa would stay. Since he was only a beginner.

Nervousness and adrenaline ran through his body at the sight of the rock finally landing, a ramp being shoved out, but now he had to hide so in case they were dangerous he wouldn't be seen. 

That was, until a man with black hair and a crown headset thing came out.

He looked like them.The only thing different was his eyes, they were green at first but then turned yellow with fear. They were scared of them.

Oikawa didn't know what to think about this, as he hid behind the wall and heard the conversation outside.

"What is the reason you came to Earth?" The American scientist's familiar voice rang in his ears.

The voice was husky and could bring everyone on Earth to shame with just his first word, "Hello Earth people, we only wish peace and to share your world. Erodana, our home, destroyed by a large asteroid. Most of us were wiped out, but I managed to save some of our population. We ask thee to allow us to live here." His voice was nice and gentle, that was, until the scientist gave his next command.

This must have been the true reason that he was supposed to hide.

"I'm sorry, but we have no room for  _aliens_ like your race." A disgusted tone filled the formrely nice Lopster. 

"Excuse me?" The leader said with a more concerned and angered voice.

"Hostile! SHOOT NOW!" The scientist screamed as Oikawa looked out the window one last time before he almost had a panic attack right then and there.

Green shot out of the leader, they had green blood.

He didn't ever want to know that, especially not this way.

One after one the Erodanians ran out in fear, some had laser guns and shot down the soldiers from the side he was supposedly on.

"THEY'RE GUNS DON'T HAVE SHINING LASERS!" Yells came, frantic running and green being spilt everywhere with bodies falling down on the ground in a large hued lake of green.

Except one of them who caught his eye, black spiky hair and beautiful features. His eyes were red, assumed anger, as he ran from the alien and out of the zone safely.

The man rushed to the leader's side before he was told a few things and given a blue laser knife. A young boy with orange hair fell to the ground, he knew that officer, they had gone against each other in high school once in a volleyball tournament before he left the sport.

That poor kid. Hinata? Oikawa thought his name was.

There goes another police man, this time a raven haired kid he went to middle school with. He covered his mouth, "Oh my god." He repeated over and over until something smelled like it was burning.

"Oh  _no."_ He fell to the ground, sobbing into his hand.  _This is it._

He was only 18 for hours.  _Hours._

Fire was on the outline of the building now. He was trapped inside, starting to cough by the smoke. A blue light shone by his face, his breathing was sharp already, stopping mid-sob. His point of weakness.

"Make it quick if you're going to kill me!" He cried, waiting for the strike that would end this horror.

Grunt.

His voice was also husky, shivers ran down his spine just by the  _grunt._ The tears stopped, he looked up,  _The beautiful man._

Oikawa was a mess, the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on was looking at him with a light blue in his eyes. It could only be one thing,  _Curiosity._

Across the room, a series of fire and explosion sounds came, but only one thing came to Tooru's mind.

"Who are you?"

"We're in the middle of an explosion and you ask who I am?! What kind of dumbass reaction is that?!" He yelled, the red returning, somehow shutting off the laser and offering his hand, "Iwaizumi Hajime." 

 _Why was he trusting him?_  Oikawa couldn't help but wonder, " _Oikawa Tooru."_ Explosions left and right. Though he didn't care anymore, suddenly the world didn't matter as he took Iwaizumi's hand, lifting himself up. 

Oikawa wiped his eyes of tears, they were burning by the extreme smoke that flared in the room. Neither of them moved for a moment, juse looking at each other before Hajime looked quickly behind him as voices yelled, "In here! That's the only place could hide!" 

The two nodded in unison, running to the large window the led to the large room and jumped through it even with the door being right by it.

It didn't matter about the cuts or sharp breaths of pain, they were running together as fast as possible. Out of everything that happened today,  _this_ was the most unlikely thing to happen. Yet it did. And now they were outside, running as fast as possible from cars. 

Oikawa didn't know what came over him as he ran, it was pure adrenaline that kept him going. Blood pumping through his veins with hardly a pant, soon enough town was within reach and they passed where the cops wouldn't find him. 

His own home.

They didn't see him run away with the alien, they would assume he burned alive. The building would burn and they would search for days for his remains.

"Hajime! Over here!" He yelled, signaling the glorious alien over, "They won't find you here, hurry." He nodded, juming the fence to his backyard whIle he went to the front door, walking in and thanking everything possible that his mother was not home.

Oikawa opened the back door, having to yell for Iwaizumi as he came to the door and poked through the air before walking inside.

"How do I know you're not like them?" He said.

"We're in the middle of my house and you ask why to trust me?" Oikawa mimicked in a similar manner to earlier. The sudden bond they developed there was one nobody would ever understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS I HOPE I SORTA MADE IT UP AT THE END!  
> Thanks for reading by the way - I mean I'm tearing my own heart writing this.  
> Your patience is going to be appreciated trust me ;)


	3. We Ran But It Wasn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa Sunday isn't too late I hope, sorry I was busy Friday and yesterday with packing but I should be able to get on a schedule now. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time to cry and a time to wish you weren't.

They panted slightly, the two must have run 20 miles at  _least._ They ran a marathon without a thought. It was truly amazing what this terrestrial being made him do when they had just met. This sudden bond, it was like a magnet that one side pushed him away but one wanted him too close for comfort. 

"Well, I mean, this could be a fake house with a lot of frames of yourself and a tiny woman. With comfortable furniture and a clean eating area that I don't get why it's there. Everyone eats in the room with furniture, I'm not sure what you all call it." Iwaizumi started, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as if in embarrassment, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"So before I tell what we do call a  _living room,_ tell me about your world." Oikawa completely expected the new alien follow him, but he just stood when the brown haired Tooru made himself comfortable in a chair at the table, once he had grabbed a pen and paper. 

Oikawa wanted to know  _everything_ and remember it all. His first encounter was with someone who looked exactly like his species. "I have to know more aboit actual aliens." 

Before Tooru noticed his damage as the Erodanian shook, a harsh tone filling his voice, "Don't. Call. Me. An alien." He looked down, it seemed his tears weren't clear like theirs, he covered his face, shoving away whatever was in front of himself. "Sorry." He breathed in, walking to the chair in front of Oikawa at the table. 

Even though Oikawa so badly wanted to write everything down, he... didn't want to see this. No doubt since he was the last Erodanian left, he would have a harsh time living in this foreign world. 

"I've got your back."

It needed to be said. He needed it. At least, Oikawa assumed it was a he. Not now, he couldn't ask yet.

The tear stains and pain that covered the Erodanian's face was unbearable to him. The beautiful face and the dark blue his eyes had become, he bit his lip, green starting to spur from his teeth. 

"Don't keep it in, Iwa- _chan_." New nickname, it shows he has respect. "I know that if I was on your shoes, I  _wouldn't_ let myself shed a tear. It takes a big person to release something so fragile." This wasn't like him.

Why did he care so much suddenly? Why was he repeating what his mom always told him when he was down?

There were sounds at the door, a key, it had to be his mother coming home. 

Hajime and Oikawa took panicked glances before he signaled towards the kitchen, "Hide behind the counter, quickly." 

The plan was set in action and his mom walked through the door, "Oikawa, honey! You look terrible, what happened in the lab?" She rushed to her son, giving him a brief hug before looking him up and down. 

Her brown, soft eyes became wet at the sight, "You're clothes are all burned up, and-" There was another knock. 

"This is the Karasuno police force, we need to inform you of something Mrs. Oikawa." An all too familiar voice sounded, sadness in every word.

Tooru went into the kitchen by Iwaizumi while his mother answered the door, Chief Daichi of Karasuno starting to talk, his face unrecognizably stiff as he held back on his own tears. Another officer with silver hair and a gentle smile putting a hand on his shoulder.

What had today become? 

"Your son is Oikawa Tooru, correct?" He looked down, taking his hat off in silence as the mother nodded.

"He was a great kid, very smart and talented." The soothing voice of the silver haired cop eased the sad nerves on everyone, his mom was very confused as her son was just behind her.  

"I'm sorry to inform you there was an accident at the lab-" That she figured out on her own- "He did not make it from the accident, we apologize." 

Wait what?

Maybe she had imagined her baby, because there wasn't a trace he had been here two seconds ago. Tears welled in her eyes and she didn't want to be seen crying, so she just nodded and shut the door. 

The sound of footsteps walking made her relieved as she went towards the kitchen. She walked into the dining room, a pen and paper were neatly on the table, it gave her hope because she knew she didn't put it there. Then again, he might have that morning. She sat at the table, starting to cry but then a hand was on her back. 

Her quick movements flooded her eyes with the salty tears, "Tooru, thank God you're not dead!" She cried into the shirt her son was wearing,ash covered it and choked her but that didn't make her let go.

"Mom, mom, you saw me alive, what happened?" 

"Y-You're assumed dead."

"Oh no. Oh  _no. No. No._ That means I will have to hide! I'm going to be stuck and everyone won't know me anymore! They'll forget!" He gripped his hair, almost pulling it out, "I WAS ABOUT TO-" He breathed in sharply, out even sharper.

How could today get any worse? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Oikawa had sat by his new Erodanian friend in the kitchen, he sat right by the beautiful space being. His skin and his was like a blessing, smooth like silk and it comforted him. 

"Great, the police are here." 

"That's what you call those mass killers?" Hajime spat, wiping away the green blood that had been pierced in. Oikawa felt bad, he wanted to be part of the head scientist, but that one, he was mad. Were they all like that? 

"How can you pretend to have emotions when you just nearly made an entire planet's population extinct. The first victim being my father..." 

Pain. It was like bullets were shot into his heart and he was bleeding heavily.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." He wrapped his arm around his new friend protectively and reassuringly. 

"The last thing he told me was if you want to get out alive, run for your life." He started, wiping away the salty tear, "And so I did, they set the lab on fire. I went into it for some evidence this wasn't how it was supposed to be, and found you." 

There was a pause before he looked away, eyes changing, "And that was all the evidence I needed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you then ;)


	4. An Unforgettable Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa realizes that this new friend might be more than he could have imagined after a hard night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a little late, hopefully it's still okay :>  
> Be patient my readers, soon there will be too much fluff to bear.

Oikawa was in his room, his mother had reassured him for hours and now here he was, a mess laying in his bed with his face absorbed into his pillow. 

"Well there one advantage to being considered dead." Iwaizumi sat beside him, trying to comfort his new friend, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"What?" Oikawa curled into a ball, shoving the fluffy pillow further up on his face, not shoving away the hand because for some reason it made him feel slightly better.

"You don't have to worry about them finding out you're hiding an 'alien'." He sounded disgusted at the word, looking around the mysterious room full of green, awkward faces with big black eyes. 

"Hah, yeah, one good thing." Tooru's voice was muffled, it could sound cute if he wasn't sobbing. By this time it was dark outside, distant sirens and barking dogs.

It was silent for a bit, just Oikawa sniffling and the Erodanian rubbing his back, until eventually he got up and sat by Hajime.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan." He wiped his nose with a tissue, his eyes started dropping by how exhausted he had made himself. "We've hardly known each other a day and you've already helped me this much." He crouched over, awaiting the comfort again, leaning the light toned chin on his elbow, but it didn't happen so he sat up.

Oikawa turned his head towards the beautiful man, who was already looking at him with confusion, "What do you mean? I just rubbed your back while you sat there and cried because you can't be a scientist." 

"You don't understand! I quit _volleyball_ to become one. Oh my god, when Makki-chan and Matsun hear about my death, there's no telling what they will do."

"It's what you decided. You can't blame anyone but yourself, but hey, we can find our way around, hm? Disguises and fake voices that sound weird," He paused, clearing his throat, " _Like_   _this!"_

Tooru laughed, almost dying by high pitched voice that was on point an elmo impression. Luckily his mom was a heavy sleeper, she still didn't know about this new friend. 

They had the ups and downs already, they felt like they had known each other for years, the two felt close even though only hours had passed since they met. 

They could tell already this was going to be hell when one of them left. It was going to happen,  _bound to happen._

"Well, I better get some sleep in, it's already 3am, as is I'm going to sleep in late again. But first, let's plan how we are sneaking out tomorrow." Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi, putting both his feet on the bed and sitting like an elementary kid. It looked really cute actually, even with his tear stained face and that fake smile. 

It was obvious how fake it is, his eyes weren't happy, they didn't have to change color for Iwaizumi to know that. 

"Alright, crybaby," He joked, "You need to listen good. We're going to wear casual clothes, but I might need to borrow yours so they don't notice my outfit, I mean look at this-" The gorgeous Erodanian referenced to his fancy purple suit, it had a weird symbol that looked like an atom except only the rings and they didn't meet in the middle. There was a hole in the middle with a star. Oikawa could only assume it was the Erodanian's national sign. 

It was sad that he was the prince and the last one of them. Tooru couldn't imagine the pain and the hole he must feel in his heart from them being gone, and being introduced to this foreign world that must seem cruel by first impression.

"Excuse you, I don't usually cry this often." He tried to make a snob remark, but laughed lightly, "But yeah, you can borrow a blue t-shirt and a pair of white sweats, because that might be the best casual wear I can think of. But I have one question for you before we continue..."

Oikawa pointed at his shoes, " ** _WHAT ARE THOOOOOSE?_** " 

The prince looked confused as Tooru hacked up hairballs with laughter, before mumbling, "Shittykawa." Must be an Earth thing.

He looked out the window, it was open earlier but somehow it fell down and closed itself. Pitch black aside from the white specks in the sky that they call stars.

"I'll just borrow your favorite pair and on purposely rip them up." The reaction of that comment was priceless, "Wait what?! Iwa-chan, so mean!" 

Oikawa revolted away, only to shiver realizing he was super cold and his friend was surprisingly warm. Why didn't he get this body heat?

Hajime yawned, covering his mouth with a hand, looks like he wasn't the only tired one. "Where am I sleeping? Preferably I would like a soft surface, but eh I can go with the floor." 

Why hadn't he thought of this until now?

"You can sleep on the floor." He smirked, "It seems to fit your personality." 

Suddenly he fell back as Iwaizumi smacked him backwards onto the bed, he definitely deserved it, yet still caught himself smirking.

Hajime wanted to take that smirk right off his face, he didn't know how, but just some way other than another hit. The prince shrugged it off, taking one of the many pillows on Oikawa's bed and a blanket and setting it on the floor by his bed. He said something in... gibberish? 

"What?" Oikawa asked, figuring that must be some sort of good night in his language. 

Iwaizumi sighed, "Good night." And he was right.

"Sweet dreams, Iwa-chan." Tooru turned off the light, stumbling over the dead weight of Iwaizumi, but luckily right into his bed. 

Both of them managed to be asleep within a minute of laying onto their pillows.

But in the morning, when Hajime woke up, somehow Oikawa had rolled onto him and he couldn't move.

It was a battle in his head whether to just let this be or wake up the idiot. Either way though, for some reason, he didn't care if they just stayed like this. It felt... normal in a way.

If only he could have enjoyed it before a knock sounded on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for fluff on next chapter  
> And yes  
> That vine was completely necessary xD


	5. Plan For The Worst, Hope For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning to go out is the hardest part of the adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So much death has happened already and I only plan 3 more deaths C':  
> Tbh I'm crying already.  
> None in this chapter tho don't worry

"Tooru, sweetie, I'm heading to the store, do you need anything?" 

_Oh shit._

She would come in the room if Oikawa didn't respond, he wouldn't wake up in time to respond. Hajime had to go with the best option he had, an impression.

He was lucky it just sounded like Oikawa was sick, "Yeah, just get me uh-"  _What do they use when they were sick?_ "Some things to help on me get better. I'm pretty sick."

His mom's voice was gentle, "Sorry hun, I'll get you some Sprite and crackers. Will you be alright without medicine for a bit?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom." His voice shook slightly at 'Mom', for now he remembered he didn't have one. Footsteps went down the hallway, he held in the cry that surged in his throat,  _You're fine, you lost all your family and friends and people- okay stop thinking that is making it worse._

Shuffling above the Erodanian snapped him out of the depressing thoughts, " _Iwa-chan?"_ Oikawa said in a sleepy tone, rubbing his beautiful eyes, emphasizing the new nickname.

"Nice cover." Tooru yawned, "I could have answered, though. I woke when she first knocked, I'm a light sleeper."

He pulled a straight face, the cuddling session was definitely over now, Hajime shoved him off the makeshift bed and went to the closet. 

"How are we going to do this? Both of us want to sneak out. So I say, that's our day's work." Hajime went straight for an objective, he was after all used to them. In his world, something was always going on, he was always doing something. That was, until the day that the star that kept them alive burst.

By then, though, the people were already on their way to the new planet they discovered that was suitable for living. Everyone had been cheering and his parents were happy we had a recovery and wouldn't have to die.

At least, that's what they thought. Then, they discovered 'humans' on the planet and did reasearch on their language by looking at the inside. The Erodanians wer getting close when they found out that the humans were not as advanced, yet somehow, they were more tactical and prepared.

Hajime wishes they had been. 

He wished they could have been ready to kill everyone on spot instead of conversation. 

But when his dad told him to run for his life, he didn't have a choice. He knew he didn't... 

" _Hajime..." The dying words repeated in his head, green blood squirting out of the injury, too much green was lost for him to live and the prince knew it. So he did as he was told and ran, the crazy scientist is what he went after, but soon discovered that the man was setting fire to his **own** lab. This had never happened in their history for no reason, so he went inside the door, almost burning his feet in the process._

_The only sound aside from explosions and crackling blue flames was a man that looked his age, sobbing._

_He knew they could cry, but curiosity took over and he went to the teenager, his weapon at his side just in case. Except, instead of hostility, the sobbing brown haired teen was begging for a quick death._

_The prince wasn't for death, he actually hated it but not as much as everyone on this planet. There was something so different about this one, though._

_He wasn't mad, angered, fighting. The man was crying and wanting to have a quick death._

_Hajime would have wanted the same thing._

"Iwa-chan, rude. You shove me off and then raid my closet, everything in there was neat and tidy." Oikawa pouted, sitting up with a face that looked like a baby animal. 

It was cute.

_Cute._

A green blush covered his face, turning away, and back to the closet where he searched through more clothes, there were so many thick shirts? They looked really warm, but they had those same faces of green skin and black eyes.

This is what humans thought 'aliens' looked like. He cringed at the word.

Also a lot of space shirts, plain green, blue, and white added in with the 'lots of shirts'. 

"Alright, blue shirt, I just take one of them, right?" 

"Yeah, I have a lot, but I'm getting the sweats because there is one pair that's smaller than the rest, so you'd fit it." Oikawa snickered, it was a like a reflex to hit that idiot when he did this. Yet, he only did this like a joke, and the Erodanian sensed he would be doing it a lot more than twice.

Iwaizumi sticked his headbutting him back onto his bed, the taller human stunned for a few seconds before getting back up with the sweats in his hand. "I forgot I left them on my bed, but feel free to keep them. They're too small for me."

"Hmph, alright, thanks." The prince took the pants, a questioning where the zuttons were. 

"I feel dumb asking, but how do you put these on." 

The idiot started hacking in laughter. "YOU HYENA I AM NEW HERE!" He yelled, though the tone missed anger, it was like an embarrassed yell. That was pretty much the only animal he remembered on this earth. It came in handy at least.

"Okay, okay." Oikawa panted in between pants, "I have 2 people I want you to meet when we do what you want, okay?" Tooru's voice sounded similar to his mother's, gentle and kind. It was weird, but then he thought of how his father constantly reminded him of how much he was like his mother.

 "Yeah, sure. As long as you promise they are not cops or won't report anything." 

"Iwa-chan, they're my best friends, don't worry they won't." 

"Good, because as is, I'm probably being hunted down right now. I know that some of them saw me escape." He looked down, trying to remember which cops had, but it was all too fast for his mind to process.

"Have a hood or something for me to borrow, too?" His hair would get ruined, but it was better than his species becoming extinct because he didn't want his hair to get ruined. It sounded stupid just to think about.

"Mhm." Oikawa hummed, taking a white thick shirt, handing that to him as well. _Jesus, this thing has weight._ "You still have yet to tell me how they get on."

"Just pull the shirt over your head, the sweatshirt also, and the sweats are the same except for your legs. It's not hard." Oikawa turned away, probably privacy reasons.

"So no zuttons?" Iwaizumi asked, continuing to observe the clothing items.

"What are zuttons?" Tooru asked, moving around impatiently.

"Zuttons are a sort of 'combo' as you call it of your zipper and button. You zip across the shirt and make sure it stays by putting it through a side loop." The Erodanian shrugged, the zip sound of his shirt coming off and the other blue shirt being shoved on.

It really wasn't hard at all, he made a mental note on these type of shirts. 

Then the sweats were harder, but surprisingly they fit perfectly, he made grunting sounds putting them on because these much more difficult than the last.

"Are they tight?" Oikawa questioned, looking over at the other-worldly man to see they were just right.

The brown haired dumbass smirked, "I told you they would fit perfectly, Iwa-chan." 

"Shut up, trashykawa." He looked away, a little green on his face as he folded his arms. 

Right as Oikawa turned around, he put on the sweatshirt and threw on his own shoes again. They were the only comfortable thing he could wear.

"Nono, those won't do. You're pretty obvious wearing the shoes." He handed him a pair of shoes that looked weird, they had a light heel to them and Hajime figured out what they were immediately, "Tennis shoes?" 

"Yep! I can wear the shoes I used to use for volleyball, my size hasn't changed really."

Soon they were both ready, though Oikawa saw his shirt had something noticeable on it and decided to change. 

It seemed like ages that he had been down there by himself before he went back upstairs with a grunt and knocked on the door before opening to see a shirtless Oikawa. 

 _Holy shit, he's cute **and** hot?! _ Iwaizumi thought before slamming the door back shut and running downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July! Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I was so tired when I tried to write it and I gave it a day, hopefully you don't mind! :)  
> Chapter is a but short also sorry about that :/  
> #itsalljustfluffrn


	6. A Sacrifice Worth Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take it back,  
> Actually doing the adventure is the hardest part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS LATE RKWOCJGJEJD I GOT MY UNCLE AND STUFF BUT AY HOPE YOU ENJOY :D  
> Also got a keyboard which is pretty sweet!

_Hmm?_ Oikawa hummed, looking over at the now slammed door. There was quick thumps down the hall and stairs but then they were gone. He hurriedly put on a blue shirt, first making sure no stains were on it, before running downstairs.

His fear of cops being in the living room and taking Iwaizumi away from him, someone attacking his friend, his mom being home and finding out her son was holding a terrestial space being.

Yet when he went down there, only a bright green Hajime. Tooru cocked his head to the side, "Iwa-chan?" 

The Erodonian looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Oikawa started to worry, W _hat if something actually had happened?_  

"Let's go, don't worry about it. Also thanks for the clothes, no clue what I would do without you right now. I really appreciate it." The handsome man was out the door right as he said it.

Which was actually a good thing, because he caught red running up to his face, putting on a smile, "No problem, that's what friends are for."

 _Why am I blushing at such a common compliment? Do I actually like this beautiful man more than I think I do? No, no, impossible, it's been a day._ The brown haired teen caught up, pulling over a hood he found just in case any specific cops that he knew came around. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi just strolled along like getting caught was the least of his worries.

How could it be when if they were caught it was game over?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa kept looking at him weirdly as they walked down his neighborhood. He couldn't help but notice the reaction, it eventually got annoying as the brown haired kept doing it. 

"Assikawa, what is it?!" Hajime raised his voice, turning to his new companion, they were at a 4-way stop, the crosswalk could wait. Because he couldn't.

"Aren't you worried about being recognized?" Tooru asked, doing that damned cute cock-his-head-in-confusion motion. 

 _Not now, not now, not now,_ the prince repeated in his head, "Who would recognize me in this damn town? The security you have here didn't get a glimpse of me. They were way too busy killing everyone around them." 

It sounded as if it didn't affect him to admit it, but they both knew that ship remained at the docks, tied with knots and infinite loops.

"Turn left after the crosswalk." Oikawa instructed, the streets were cracked and chipped, an obvious need of remodeling. 

The two were halfway down the street when there was a police car heading their way, Oikawa hid his face and Iwaizumi started to panic. The red and blue sirens were too familiar, his eyes were wide, glancing at his friend who saw his fear.

It was too late to think.

Too late to know what to think or make decisions.

He grabbed the hooded head and pulled it to him. The prince didn't know what he was doing, but all he could tell was that it was far too late to recognize what his actions were.

And now they were inches apart. The hood had come into use, covered them both as the car passed by. 

"Iwa-chan, that was more suspicious than if we were just walking down the street!" Oikawa warned, anyone could tell he wasn't actually mad. 

"I didn't exactly expect a police car to come down the street." 

"Well I didn't either, lets keep going before it possibly turns around. They might think they just saw something, we're only a few houses away."

 Hajime could tell they became instant best friends, it was just the way that they were in a personal range and Oikawa just told him about how suspicious he was being.

At the same time though, he didn't know how friends work.

It was only a few minutes until the nerd exclaimed, they were here.

It was a giant apartment complex,  _Rose Apartments._ The buildings were all a rose color with white outlines, doorways, really anything that could be outlined. It looked nice and more friendly in a way. Like a place you would find nice people that feed you free cookies and kids running around with chalk. 

They went to the apartment labeled L2 on the bottom in the middle of the three rooms that were side by side. It wasn't too long of a walk and Tooru knew exactly where he was going.

It only took a knock before something in the building dropped and there was an "Ow! Fuck!"and a "Matsukawa I told you not to cook with one hand!"

A man with orange-ish hair that was flat on his head opened the door, "Sorry for the ruckus, hello?" 

"Makki-chan! It's been too long!" Oikawa exclaimed, ditching the hood and almost jumping onto the poor man who stood in shock.

Iwaizumi held him back, grabbing the back of his shirt, "Everyone assumes you're dead, dumbass! Give him time to register you're alive!" 

The man smiled, "I like him already. Who's this?" The tan-haired person pointed at the Erodonian. 

"First, let us inside." Oikawa slumped slightly, they rushed inside without a second of thought. 

The place was homey, there was ann ugly blue couch in the middle of a brown carpeted surface, a giant black screen, and a little table with stone surface. Although he didn't agree with how the colors mixed, it was all in nice condition. 

There was not one expensive thing except that black screen. "Nice place." He complimented, the outside was pink, the inside was blue.

Oikawa hurried to what looked like the kitchen, where a person with fuzzy black hair poked his head out, "That is not-" 

Before the person could finish, he was tackled by that childish idiot. There wasn't a point in stopping him anymore. 

"So the famous dead one still lives? What a revelation." The kitchen guy spoke in a sarcastic tone, shoving off the brown-haired teen who quickly recovered and rushed to the couch next.

 _I can tell someone missed these two._ It was pretty obvious by how Oikawa was acting, hurrying around, pouncing, not one word. 

"Alright, Iwaizumi - Hanamaki, Hanamaki - Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi - Matsukawa, Matsukawa - Iwaizumi, nice to meet each other right?" That tall asshole was bouncing off the walls, how could he be so excited when they were-needed to be on edge?

"Great to meet you Iwaizumi-san. How did you end up trailing this idiot around?" Matsukawa asked, smirking as he sat oddly close to Hanamaki on the couch, Oikawa on the other side of said person.

"Well, I will be simple here- I am not from your world, I saved him from burning in a fire, I'm staying at his place to make us even." He had absolutely  _no_ desire to talk about what happened, just looking at Tooru, who picked up his vibe to continue if he wanted. 

While they sat comfortably on the piece of blue furniture, Hajime stood. Observing how these two were, so far they seemed almost just like Oikawa, a little less nerdy and not really preppy, more or less calm and joking.

 It was nice actually.

"So, you're an alien?" Hanamaki asked, looking at him as if he was also observing.

His eyes glowed red, increasing the hold of his crossed arms. "Do  _not_ call me that. You don't see me calling you this made up name, I actually address you by your species by it's preferred name of 'Humans'. I don't see why you all made up the word 'aliens' for any living things not on this damned planet." 

"woah, woah, calm down there, what happened to make you react like that? Or is he always this hotheaded?" Matsukawa seemed intrigued by this reaction, but he definitely didn't show it.

Oikawa ended up telling the whole story, both their sides. 

It was so fascinating to his friends, but something told him that somehow, these people he was close with, didn't have the bond that they had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death next chapter ;-;  
> I know I'm behind but I might juuuust keep this chapter and pretend I am caught up.


	7. How Could July Get Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially July 21st, his one problem, everything has gone to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff whaaa? Me late again?  
> Naaah  
> I'm sorry, the school year is starting up again and I have to make sure I'm ready. ;-; *cough Never will be cough*

"So... what you're saying is,; he is from this planet called 'Erodana'out there and a crazy mad scientist demanded for every ali-Erodanian to be shot on spot and Iwaizumi here ended up saving you and that's why you're considered dead?" Hanamaki had been paying close attention, but ironically-"Y'know Matsukawa, this isn't the most unbelievable thing he's told us."

"Oddly." The said person confirmed, smirking as he offered his hand to the Erodanian, "Nice to meet you outsider, if you plan to make it alive, going with Oikawa isn't exactly the best choice." He snickered.

It was as if the joking lightened the mood, Oikawa looked offensed, "eXcUsE yOu? Who got into the scientist school?"

"That you can't even go to now?" 

There it was again, he tensed, tension filled the room. 

Oikawa looked up, putting on one of his best fake smiles, "Ha, you're right! But I still got in!" There was no humour in his chuckle after, it almost scared everyone in the room, "Oh wow, it's going to get late soon, my mom will be home soon, we should head Iwa-chan!" 

"Oikawa I didn-" Matsukawa tried to apologize, but the brown haired  _failure_ waved his hand, as if that would take away the problem. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to, Matsu-chan. It's fine, we're all fine! Though, I was serious about my mom being home soon, we got to go before she knows I left. I'll visit again, nice to see you two! Oh, and Makki-chan, make sure you both tell no one about either of us." He rubbed the back of his head, the fake smile wasn't getting any lighter.

"Ready to go, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, humming a tune that was on the bridge of sorrow, yet somehow still felt happy in a way. He was trying to cheer himself up.

"Er... yeah." The Erodanian waved to the couple before shutting the door lightly, making sure Oikawa had his little scarf-hood thing. 

"You okay?" Iwaizumi asked immediately once they were out of the apartment section. Tooru looked at him with a heartbroken expression, "Yeah, I will be. Don't worry so much, mom?" More jokes.

 _What is it with him and making jokes to see if it lightens the mood any more?_ Oikawa sure is a mystery, and the prince couldn't help the want to solve it and get closer. He couldn't find anything if this mystery didn't show any clues.

They walked in silence yet again, that was, until they heard barking in the distance. It was right as they crossed the street onto Oikawa's. Sure enough in the distance, the neighbour's Rottweiler was roaming around the streets, crossing to a girl across the street and snarling fiercely as if no one was allowed near that house.

He was guarding his territory right by where the two needed to go. 

_Shit._

The owner didn't seem to be home, and luckily, neither was Oikawa's mom.

Iwaizumi took his chance to attempt to solve the mystery.

"Y'know I'm here for you, right?" The beautiful teen looked at his new friend, "Anytime you need me, I will be there. I can't do anything if you don't open up though. I get everything is hard right now, but why did you overreact so much at not being able to go to school?"

Oikawa looked at him surprised, "W-well, this is going to sound weird, but ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a scientist. I've always had an interest in Astronomy, space, everything about it. So the specific type of scientist I quit my passion and focused purely on for, was an Astrologist. I could have made it, top grades in all my classes, extra credit, extra work, less sleep, more coffee. And now that I can't go, do you know how much I feel like I wasted my life for nothing? But I can't do much about it. I can't do anything about it."

Hajime nodded, "Well, at least you have what no one else does. You have a friend from a different planet. Bright side, right? Don't think you wasted your life, because look at where it got you. Without your effort, I would probably be dead and you wouldn't have ever known that I exist." He put his hand on Oikawa's shoulder for comfort.

"You're right. And even though I won't become an Astrologist, I always have the galaxy right by me." That could have been some sort of pickup line, but he was looking up. So Iwaizumi kept his blush under control.

On his planet, it really didn't matter if you liked someone of your own 'gender' as they called it here. It was actually normal. But here? What if it's not normal?

Iwaizumi knew he was fucked, fallling for someone who was probably for the opposite sex. It almost killed him imagining it, how could he just fall for someone he's known for a  _day?_

It didn't matter, as long as Oikawa was happy, he couldn't care less. 

They continued to chat while the dog continued to protect the house, so they stood there for awhile. It didn't matter about hiding, but every so often, a car passed and the two of them just looked down pretending to cough or sneeze.

No one likes to see that, right?

Eventually, Oikawa spotted his mother driving down the road.

"Iwa-chan, we need to make a run for it or else-" He pointed at the car slowly getting closer. The two looked at the black dog that seemed to be napping now, so they decided to make a run for it. 

Right as they passed the dog, he looked up swiftly, barking but wasn't fast enough getting up to do anything. The two got lucky, slamming the door behind them and panting against the door for a moment. "Jesus, why is it that we can run 20 miles and pant, but run a few houses and literally  _die."_ Oikawa was bent over from exhaustion, seeming like he really was dying.

"No idea, but get some water. I will live with your sink water, stop panting though, or else your mother will know you were running, and I doubt she'd believe you if you said you did it inside." 

Without another word Hajime was upstairs and Oikawa slowly made it to their kitchen, grabbing his favorite alien mug, filling it with tap water, breathing heavily. "God damn, why am I so worn out?" He could only believe he said it, but really he only thought it.

A car door slammed from the outside, footsteps walking up steps to the door, opening the dark door, "Tooru, sweetie! I brought you some Sprite and crackers, sorry it took so long, the lines were long."

She walked into the kitchen, "Tooru, you're up? Honey, you should be lying down."

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm better now, it was just this morning." 

"Oh? Well, still you shouldn't be up in case it happens again, go rest. Don't worry I got some milk bread, too. It is our favorite, thought I'd get some for how harsh your life has been right now. It's simple things that cheer you up, hm?" 

"Thank you, Mom!" He smiled, "How many loaves?"

"Two, one for you and one for me, though if you still need more I'm willing to give you half of mine. Oh, do you want me to fold your laundry and take it to your room?"

He didn't hesitate one second, "No, I can do it myself." 

Mrs. Oikawa obviously noticed, "Tooru, are you hiding something from me up there?" 

The shorter female leaned to the side with the famous pout-with-hand-on-hip. 

There was no way he could get out of this. "I-I..." He started, then couldn't help thinking of how he really couldn't have hid Iwaizumi for that long. 

He sighed, "Y-yes."

"What on earth could you hide up there?" The short woman walked up the stairs, her son close behind, sweating like a dog as if this was life or death. 

Down the hallway, mint walls, white door frames and baseboards, it felt like they had been walking forever, or at least way too long. She didn't bother to knock on the door, barging into a room where there was him.

The beautiful man in Oikawa's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY - promised death next chapter I swear


	8. And It Got Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the ded ;D  
> well not really but I'm contemplating whether this will take 8 or 9 chapters  
> 10 will probs be an Epilogue or something *shrug*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How  
> Could  
> You

" _Oikawa, who is this? You could have told me you had a friend over but I need to know why he is wearing your clothes. And where are his?"_ His mother's voice was almost venom, the Erodanian prince cleared his throat as he started.   
"Excuse me, I'm part of the distaster that was the reason your son is now considered dead. She knows what happened, right?" He looked at Tooru who looked calm as fuck or he was internally screaming. The mentioned son shook his head, and Iwaizumi's face fell flat.   
_How do you go around the house knowing that your mom doesn't even know why you are so torn up and presumed dead?_  
"Well Mrs. Oikawa, the night at the lab, my species from Erodania in a galaxy far from here, noticed life on this planet as we traveled through the galaxy trying to find a home. So once we were here we landed by the lab, my-" He choked on his words, biting his finger immediately to stop whatever he was about to do and continue the story, "My father, the king, wanted peace between us and the humans. And what your kind did, was kill him. So, we attacked and your oh-so-heroic police killed off everyone. Everyone except me, because I ran from the fight and no one noticed. Then, I wanted proof, anything to signal that it wasn't really like this. We had seen how humans were, and it couldn't be like that. I found a sobbing Tooru in a burning lab and that dumbass asked for my name." He chuckled, "We ran after that here, there was no reason for no one was chasing us, but we did anyway."   
There was a pause, before the mother went over to Iwaizumi and hugged him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that.... and thank you, for saving my son. Without you, he would be as dead as everyone thinks he is now."   
Both men were shocked, but at the same time, this is how it was supposed to be.   
"T-Thank you, Mrs. Oikawa."   
"Anytime, you're free to be here as long as you need to be."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It had been a few months, they snuck around and eventually got in the habit of sneaking around, Mattsun and Makki kept teasing the two that they were perfect for each other and even though they rolled their eyes, it just seemed like that could be true.  
Everything was perfect and the sun always shined, bright colors for the trees and Autumn was starting to end into the cold harsh season of Winter.  
It was a rainy day, sometimes it rained and on those days, Oikawa and Iwaizumi loved to 'sneak out' into the back yard.   
There was a swingset that was too small for them, but they didn't care. It was always fun to hear the creaks like it would break, but never did. The swings were green with the rubber stuff around the chains to help children nit get fingers stuck in the holes or pinch their fingers in the harmful metal chains. The set was in an A shape, two dark wood As on each side with a thick, wooden board across the top. It was cracked and it's probably because of how much the two were out here.  
Oikawa was such a child when it came to swings, he pouted until his best friend pushed him on the swing. The Erodanian would always roll his eyes.  
" _Oikawa, you act like a 5-year-old every time without fail."_  
 _"Iwa-chan mean! I just like to have fun!"_  
This was until this rainy day. Oikawa went to the swingset with his Iwa-chan, but this time he didn't pout, instead looked down with a concentrated expression, using his foot to push himself lightly forwards and backwards.   
Of course Iwaizumi noticed this. "Are you okay?"   
"Just fine, Iwa-chan!" He flashed a smile, looking up and trying to find reassurance in his best friend.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, and Oikawa wanted to tell him why everything suddenly went downhill, but he didn't have the courage to tell Iwaizumi it was because of him.   
"Yeah! Don't fret, I will be okay. It's small." It really wasn't but he couldn't just tell Iwa-chan this, what if he doesn't have any sort of feeling towards him?  
"Oikawa, I can tell it's bothering you more than something small like your constant want for milk bread."   
The said person chuckled, "Trust me, Iwa-chan doesn't need to worry."   
Iwaizumi couldn't get anything out of him, so he'd have to wait until Oikawa was ready to talk.   
Suddenly, there was a scream.  
The two looked at each other and ran inside, sliding open the door to find two cops, one with long brown hair in a bun, the other was seriously short and seemed like he was angry.   
"A-Are you okay, Miss? W-We didn't mean to startle you, we are just here because someone reported seeing a green substance around this house."  
Oikawa's blood ran cold, frozen in fear because what they thought was an accident caused this.   
A month ago the neighbor's dog was loose again and they weren't as quick getting to the door. The dog got a piece of Iwaizumi's wrist, his blood ran onto the concrete.  
" _IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa yelled, forcing the dogs mouth open then kicking it away as the prince grasped his other hand around the wound, they had almost reached the porch, but it wasn't close enough. Once they were safely inside, Tooru helped Hajime get the wound repaired, the Erodanians had poor healing process because it took longer than they expected to heal._  
 _The bad part about it is, Oikawa was so focused on Iwaizumi he forgot the green blood on the concrete._  
Oikawa whispered, "Iwa-chan, run."   
The cops hadn't noticed them yet, both caring for his mother. The woman put on an act, so they could run. It was too late now, once Oikawa had whispered, the short cop looked up, "O-Oikawa Tooru? Asahi, is it just me that sees the Erodanian prince and Oikawa Tooru."  
Asahi looked up, eyes wide as they both took out their guns and aimed at the Erodanian, except Oikawa stood in front of him with a dangerous tone, "You will have to go through me first."   
The crazy haired short one still had his gun up daringly, "Please move so we can eradicate the last of the Erodanians that tried to take over Eart-"  
The prince didn't let him finish, " _Take over my ass, we wanted to live in peace with you and you killed all of us, how do you think we would have reacted, no one would have been killed if it wasn't for you and your team of crazy human beings."_   
Both guns went down, "We want to believe you, but we were ordered to kill the last one on spot if we saw him." The two cops looked at each other before aiming their guns again as Iwaizumi spoke up, " _Humans aren't like this, they are like Oikawa and Mrs. Oikawa, they have emotion and sympathy_." Anyone could tell he was trying to reason, but the bad part is, no one could reason with people who wanted their jobs.   
They shot.  
But it didn't hit Oikawa nor Iwaizumi, Mrs. Oikawa had taken the bullet. Red slowly showed on her shirt as Tooru screamed, lunging for the cops, but the Erodanian held him back, "I have to help her! Iwa-chan let me go!" Oikawa was desperate as life faded from his mother's eyes. The shot had gone straight into the left side of her chest. Where the heart was.  
The son screamed, taking the closest object to him and chucking it at the cops, before a gun shot flew through the air and barely missed the two of them, that's when Iwaizumi declared it was enough and dragged them outside, telling Oikawa to stay there as he drew out the blue glowing knife, and running inside slashing it close to the cops necks. They tried to shoot him but he dodged each bullet, managing to get both of them down.   
Once he was back outside, Oikawa was crying, anger flared in his eyes. "I-I'm going to kill them. Even if it's the last thing I do."  
Hajime knew it was the worst time to do this, but he needed it before Oikawa left him.   
The Erodanian pinned Tooru down onto the wet grass.   
"Iwa-chan, move." The pained Tooru tried, his brown hair was soaked and sticked to his head already and holy shit he was still beautiful, even in his angered state.   
"Calm down, we need to run. If we don't, both of us are as good as dead."  
Whether Oikawa liked it or not, they did need to and he seemed to realize that.   
_"It will be the last thing I do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long I've been gone ;-; I'm sick and blegh


	9. We Found Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of what started as an adventure on a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS NOT HERE FOR SO LONG AND there will be an Epilogue and then that will be the end :')  
> I'm sorry for everything ;-;

The two had reached Makki and Mattsun's house, Oikawa was a sobbing mess again, and Iwaizumi held him on the couch. The couch had metal springs and he could definitely feel them. Shifting uncomfortably, the duo they had escaped to looked worried, questions flew his way. 

All of them only upset Oikawa more. 

Iwaizumi was patient, answering each one with as much strength as he could. Seeing Oikawa's mother die like that reminded him of his father. He promised vengeance, for all the loss they had to deal with. 

_"I mean, this is a tragedy and we are honored you came to us as if there was anyone else, but I have one more question."_  Makki sat on the couch opposite of them, worried face at Tooru who now sat up, face red and puffy from crying, trying to act like nothing happened. 

" _Ask away!"_ Oikawa said brightly, throwing his arms up in the air even. He sniffled, wiping his eyes.

_"Why would your mom take a bullet for someone she hardly knows?"_

Oikawa froze, every fake motion frozen in place like time stopped. Time would stop if he said the reason. Before all this happened when he was dating, his mom had approved of some of them, always commenting on how he could do better, but Oikawa remembers she once told him as a joke, _"This one I would take a bullet for. You chose well, this time, honey."_

His brown hazel eyes widened and heart dropped past his stomach, _B-But I'm not even dating him, but you could sense tell that I have feelings for him? You knew he was there that one morning too, didn't you?_ He thought, smiling slightly at his mom, everything she did that morning was an act, she was a natural. Tears streamed again, but he still smiled, even chuckled.

_"I think he's gone insane already."_ Mattsun slyly commented, wrapping an arm around Hanamaki. 

Iwaizumi was slightly confused, Oikawa knew the reason his mom took a bullet for him, but why was he laughing about it?

Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, _"Because she wanted me to be happy. She would risk anything for that."_

A strong blush reached his face, staring directly into those beautiful hazel orbs, none of them spoke. Everyone but them faded, and it seemed like everything could be perfect. Anything could be if they involved this utterly gorgeous man.

_"Stop eye fucking and tell us the rest of the story."_ The married couple said loudly, laughing at their joke as both of the two were now red.

Oikawa spat back, " _Oh ha ha, play that joke back on me, I caught you two doing that all the time."_  Now he was laughing, not able to hold back when Mattsun and Makki started cackling with _"We did that a lot? I only noticed it twice!"_

Everyone was laughing and it all seemed fine, but then there was a barge at the door and it cracked. 

_"I can't have one second?"_ Oikawa toppled over in defeat, taking Hajime's hand and running to the kitchen, hiding behind their counter.

_"We know you're in there alien!"_ A cop shouted, Makki answering the door with the most serious face possible, a smirk coming from Mattsun, winking at the kitchen even though no one could see it.

_"Excuse you? You are ruining family night and you did damage to my door! Look, if you came here to call my beautiful family aliens, I will publically sue you. Don't make me call in my husband to deal with you."_

Iwaizumi was _really_ impressed with Makki's acting, _is everyone here good at acting? Did they all take theater for 5 years to get this good? What the fuck happened?_

_"W-We're sorry, w-we thought th-that they were here, t-the voice s-sounded like him..._ " The larger cop from earlier apologized, trailing as the smaller cop, tugged on his sleeve.

_"I'm sorry, but by law, we have right to check your house and we have been out here for awhile, there were more than just your husband and your voices. So please excuse us as we check your house."_

_"We have adopted kids, you scared them off, we have 2 handsome boys. I guess if you need to, you won't find anything, though. Whatever suits your desires."_ Makki spun his arm like they were royalty, moving to the side as an invitation.

The small cop with wild hair looked questionably at the supposable father, mumbling to himself, _"I feel bad for the kids."_

Mattsun overheard the comment and started hacking again while Makki fumed, almost slamming the door after both cops were inside.

_"Makki, you just got burnt my loving husband."_  He said it sarcastically, still managing to laugh.

_"Care to introduce yourselves? What a rude pair you are officers."_ Makki ignored the snarky comment and asked, obviously trying to distract them.

_"Oh, yeah sure I guess, I'm Nishinoya Yuu, he's Asahi Azumane."_ Officer Nishinoya started looking in their living room where the eye fuckers had been before, and Asahi walked over to the kitchen.

Makki really hoped that Oikawa and his boyfriend-that-wasn't-his-boyfriend were smart enough to hide in a cupboard or something like that. Mattsun rushed over to Asahi, wrapping an arm around him and offering a big smile, _"So, I hear that being a cop is difficult, but I haven't heard once that it's easy. It seems easy to me, you even get a handicap of guns and bulletproof suits."_

_"Well, it's not easy."_  The cop said softly, Nishinoya's attention went completely to that comment, " _What makes you think it's easy? Many of us die daily and we constantly are fighting for our lives. Guns aren't even a small part of a handicap, bulletproof suits do give an advantage but there are very few."_

" _Is that so? Hm, I never knew. Well, I should leave you to your work. Have fun~!"_ Mattsun backed off, seeing the small one's jealousy and smirking.

These two would definitely make a good couple. Mattsun couldn't help but think. It was almost obvious that Nishinoya has a crush.

Then the thought came that he was married, so he couldn't flirt as a joke.

He mentally cursed himself for that, but that doesn't mean he regrets it.

~~~~~~~

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were stuffed in a brown, old, and dusty cabinet. The sounds of steps outside their cabinets shook him. Oikawa was holding his breath, daring to breathe was a mistake as it was.

Here it was, if they left without finding them, the two could stay here permanently. It would appear they just disappeared from the city. No one but the people who knew him would know how he looked.

Iwaizumi was scared, anyone could tell by the bloodshot eyes and the way he his fingernails curled into his palms.

The brown haired Tooru had this need to calm him down, it was probably because he worried that Hajime wouldn't be able to handle this after they left, but he knew the possibility of them being found.

It was going to go one of two ways; them killed or the cops out the door. 

The only other way to go was a way no one wanted and that was killing the cops.

Oikawa desperately wanted the cops to go out the door. And when he said desperate, he means that he will start being very religious just for it. 

Every one of them knew this was the end if they were found, whether it be for the cops or them. Oikawa hoped for Makki and Mattsun to have a good life, even if he couldn't. Asahi had started opening the top cupboards.

_They were opening cupboards._

Next would probably be the bottom cabinets. 

A faint voice known to be the small officer Nishinoya yelled in a distance most likely in the bedroom, " _They are not here either! There is the cabinets and the bathroom left it seems."_

_"Good, then after you don't find them you will leave us alone, as is, you scared the kids, they are probably down the road by now."_ Mattsun said uninterested, walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

There was the sound of a can opening, most likely being a soda. _"Makki! Do you want a Dr. Pepper too?"_

The four were hoping and wishing, with his friends making as many distractions as possible. While they sit and try to breathe softly. Asahi was now opening bottom cabinets. 

_Creak!_

A cabinet not too far from them. 

_This is my last moment_ , Oikawa thought.

Iwaizumi looked at him with those piercing eyes, full of fear and horror. He could never be happy knowing that the person he had developed feelings for was going to be dead when he opened the cabinet.

_Creak!_

Another cabinet, only one more.

In the heat of the moment, Oikawa twisted in the most uncomfortable way just to show his affections that could only be revealed in this moment, he pressed his lips against Hajime's.

Wide in shock, the prince looked at Oikawa, his closed eyes and his forced breath shallow. 

He knew that these were his last moments and now the only person he thought would never reciprocate his feelings was meeting him lips on lips.

He kissed back, knowing that this is all he could hold onto. 

Mattsun and Makki had tried their best. 

They really had. 

But now it was over.

_Creak!_

The last cabinet before theirs. 

If he could move, he would have done better to show the beautiful Tooru how much he cared, but it was too late as he tasted salt and realized that they were both crying. 

He didn't want to die.

No one does.

_Creak!_

Their cabinet and now, they were exposed.

Mattsun and Makki looked at each other and realized they had to do it.

_"Bye Iwa-chan..."_ And like that Oikawa tumbled out of the cabinet and tripped Asahi, _"Iwa-chan run!"_ He couldn't. _"For you, I'll risk it all."_

_No. **No. Oikawa can't do this. He's all I have left**. _ Iwaizumi thought, taking out his blue laser, and tumbling out after Tooru, stabbing it directly in the cop's stomach, red showing on his torso. He grabbed Oikawa and attempted to make a run for it but the world stopped as he did, green spurred onto the blue shirt of Oikawa's. Asahi's last movement had been completing the mission.

Freezing as his name was yelled by said man. _"I-I'm sorry... Tooru... I... tried..."_

They whispered in unison, " _You were all that I had left."_

_"Gee, what are we, chopped liver?"_ Mattsun commented, Makki hitting him in return.

Iwaizumi's eyes glazed over, caressing Oikawa's cheek before he stopped breathing and his movements slowed. 

Oikawa cried, _"NO!"_

It was a sad sight as Nishinoya entered the kitchen, _"T-this is all my fault. Asahi... you didn't deserve this... I never got to tell you how I feel..."_

Sorrow and guilt filled the mood, Nishinoya by Asahi and Tooru by Iwaizumi, both fuming and crying.

_"You're right. But neither did he! Don't you realize he is just like us?! Why don't any of you realize this!"_ Nishinoya looked up from his state, and shook his head, _"I don't know, okay? I just did what I had to, but if I knew it would lead to this I wouldn't have done it!"_

Teardrops fell on his pale face, shutting his eyes for him, and banging his chests on the dead Erodonian, _"I would give my life for him to be happy!"_

Makki and Mattsun walked in, then looked at each other, _"Do you two need some space or can we offer dinner?"_

_"This wouldn't have happened if you told us they were here!"_

_"You would have killed him, and we couldn't allow that. Your feelings for Asahi are the same feelings as Iwaizumi to Oikawa. Neither of them have been happy recently, and we wanted it to be different. Yet, now look at where we are."_  
  
Oikawa decided he couldn't live like this, watching green and red blood go together as if they were the same.

_"Milk bread preferably..."_ Oikawa trailed in a sob, this was not the best day for anyone.

The sound of sirens outside and Oikawa didn't want to live. Makki and Mattsun needed him to, though. He knew it wasn't the end for him.

The officers came in and took both officers away along with the body of the prince of Erodonia, everyone comforted Nishinoya and left him a mess. Reporting that he was still alive. 

_"At least now, you can be part of the scientists?"  
_

_"If that scientist didn't exist, he would still be alive. I don't want to even walk among them."_

Makki and Mattsun went to go get Milk Bread, while Oikawa looked one last time at the place where Hajime used to lay. 

_"A lot of blood was shed today, including yours. I hope you find peace up there, not a day will pass when I don't think about you. Forgive me, Hajime. Maybe everything I did wasn't enough. If I had tried harder, we could have been more than a man protecting an alien from being discovered. Boy, you're my lucky star, want to walk where you are now. But I have to suffer on for those who are still with me. I will see you when I am too old to live anymore. **Our love was... extraterrestrial."**_


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't live with myself if I just ended it that way :'3  
> If anyone wants feels -  
> Hajime means beginning and you can say that he was Tooru's beginning to happiness   
> *cries*

_It had been almost a year._

_Oikawa visited Iwaizumi's and his mother's grave daily. Tell them how his day went, anything new._

_The alien nerd seemed like a different person now. All charges had been dropped against him after the cops interrogated his poor soul._

_Nishinoya was the same way, regretting that he never admitted his feelings towards his former partner._

_Long story short, everyone was getting over it. That's just how life is. How it's always been._

_On a happier note, though._

_Makki and Mattsun adopted a child who had taken a liking to Tooru, mostly because he was her babysitter, but it still worked._

_Hanamaki was like a mom, Matsukawa was like a dad, and Oikawa was the uncle that spoiled her rotten. The kid's name was Arata, which means fresh. New._

_A new beginning to what is still sad to this day._

_His hazel eyes still lacked color and his brown hair seemed shriveled and unhealthy. It was most likely from how much he holds his head all the time, ripping himself apart. He cried every time he even glanced at the gray graves that held sadness and a plead for peace. Only one person knew of this, and that was Arata._

Arata looked at the shaking Tooru over a grave, almost hugging it for comfort. The little girl was curious where he went when her parents got home, so she followed him. 

Arata had light brown, long hair and green eyes. Though she was only 9, she was somewhat mature for her age. 

Oikawa sobbed for a solid 5 minutes before the child ran up to him for a hug, tightly hugging him.

Everything froze. Tooru looked back as much as he could, tears welling up in his eyes still, attempting to smile before she spoke in her soft voice, _"Don't. It must hurt even though I don't understand it. I'm sorry Uncle Tooru, he seemed like a great guy."_

She let go, still staring at his red face full of pain. He had to take painkillers for his constant headaches, his memories flooded nearly everything he did, losing all his closest friends in a series of 1 to 2 days. It was so terrible, that living through it must be hell, no doubt.

All in all, he was very protective over who was left. Makki and Mattsun were actually glad he got along with their daughter, it seemed like his own also.

Arata held him, just like Hajime had once, which only made him sob more.

She stared blankly into the distance, thinking of how it would be if Hajime was here, if maybe Tooru would be happy.

It stayed like that until eventually they went home.

_"Arata! That's where you were, you had me so worried! We couldn't find you anywhere, we were about to call the police, please tell one of us next time!"_ Makki scooped her in his arms before Issei walked into the room, a sly smile on his face as if he wasn't scared at all. 

"Curiosity kills cats, but I guess it turned out alright." 

It's always like this. Makki worries, Mattsun jokes. 

Some day it won't be like this. The day that one of them dies. Arata would be grown up, their trio would be old and wanting Arata's success in life like they never had. 

Tooru had never gone to be a scientist for obvious reasons. He was just the babysitter while the married couple worked. Matsukawa was a Chemistry teacher, Makki was the laid back Math teacher. He didn't assign homework and wasn't harsh on lessons as a 'Fuck math but you still need it to pass'.

As teachers, these two played pranks on each other like there was no tomorrow. Legally they were both Sensei Matsukawa, but they still went by Makki and Mattsun. Everything was piecing together again, but there was only one thing no one knew.

It was that Oikawa was working on a device to bring back the dead. So far, no success. 

Weeks went by, the hours seemed like minutes when you were intent on getting something done. 

Life passed by with plans, laughs, tears, what a normal life contains. 

"I promise, Iwa-chan, Mom. You will come back to me and we can have the life we always wanted. We can be together...forever."

He was only successful once. It only had to be once. It only worked once.

But he saw him again.

He saw his  _one_ again. 

And that was all his life would ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all want an alternate ending, all I need is a comment of I. I won't be on during the week but Friday I will check ;D I'm still sorry I love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this near every weekend? Weekdays, maybe, but for now I plan on weekends! :33  
> Thanks again!  
> (Forgive me please, I don't remember what Oikawa calls Matsukawa and Hanamaki.)


End file.
